1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, especially to a mounting structure between components thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0161398, published on Jun. 12, 2014, discloses an optical module comprising a printed circuit board, an optical lens mounted on the printed circuit board, and a fiber submount mated with the optical lens. The fiber submount comprises a pair of latch beams extending forwardly, and the lens comprises a pair of latch notches latched with the latch beams, respectively. Such mating structure is complex and difficult to disassemble.
An improved optical module is desired.